


搞兔1号

by daxie



Category: yuyuy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	搞兔1号

嘴上叫着哥听起来倍儿敬重，手底下扒衣服挺快，三下五除二只留一条底裤给白敬亭，少年人精力充沛得要死，永远都是一副八点钟太阳的模样挺立着，包括底下那根，不是昨天才…白敬亭手上推搡的动作没敢使劲儿，有次真的给推下去了自己先心跳停半拍，他俩虽然同父异母可是也打小长大，吴磊小时候又听话又可爱，心底自然是疼爱得紧，一声哥哥喊得他摘星星都愿意，白哥，哥哥，吴磊特别懂兄长的弱点在哪，一边讨好的哄着，脑袋埋在哥哥白皙的颈窝，alpha的信息素立刻铺天盖地盈满了白敬亭本就混沌不堪的脑子，他低低喘气，耳朵镀上一层粉，两只手改为环绕的姿势揽上弟弟的健壮的腰，见他这副模样吴磊便知道是默认了，他懒得做前戏刚好昨晚才搞过哥哥的尻，拍拍白敬亭的手让他自己抓紧床单，哥我想进去，一双狗狗眼忽闪忽闪，白敬亭哪说得出半个不字，垂下眼不再动弹了，双腿还配合着分开任由弟弟隔着内裤去戳他下面的小穴，手指捅着布料硬是送进去一个指节，内里软肉撑不住的流水，哥好淫荡啊，吴磊把沾了水的手指送到他眼前，白敬亭呼吸急促，一着急就要张口念他几句说话没个正形，结果吴磊的手指转而塞进他口腔，先是摸索了一圈内壁又夹住舌头，津液顺着唇角淌下来，抽出来的时候他还没来得及把气儿喘匀了，吴磊不知道什么时候脱了他的四角内裤，不顾及哥哥脆弱的呜咽，少年人炙热的阳物塞进去了一半，真的很温暖很紧致，就像哥哥一样乖巧的包裹着自己，白敬亭眼泪都下来了，他的眼镜还没摘，有几滴泪水沾在上面他眼前模模糊糊，仿佛全世界只剩下插在身体里的肉柱和alpha浓厚的信息素味道，哥不知道自己现在的样子有多好看，吴磊满意的亲亲他红润的嘴唇，那里肉比寻常男人多，软乎乎的总是带着漂亮的红，回想起口交的时候在阴茎上磨蹭的触感，有更多热潮向下半身涌去，他秉着绝不亏待自己的原则，狠下心把剩下的柱身也肏了进去，这次白敬亭悠长的吟叫一声，竟然潮吹了，omega的腔口喷出水来直直浇在少年的性器上，这激烈的反应似乎打开了吴磊奇怪的开关，兄长还陷在刚刚的极乐里眼神失焦浑身泛着红，被他拉着手臂一个用力带进怀里，骑乘位肉棒插得更深，他感觉到龟头突破了一个非常狭窄的入口，与此同时趴在他身上的白敬亭颤抖得厉害，白敬亭太知道那是什么要紧地方了，弟弟还是孩子，他有遥远的未来，磊磊…不行…他堪堪凭着强大意志抓住弟弟的肩膀，身高略微占优让他可以和弟弟视线平齐，磊磊你听我说，你不能标记我，你还太小了你总有一天要后悔，他眼角红红像个狼狈的兔子，还要依依不舍的说教，吴磊最烦白敬亭说你是小孩这句话，他不懂自己哪里小了，后悔？谈何后悔？这么多年所有关怀和亲热都是假的不成，为了追逐哥哥的脚步他拼命当一个好学生完成了许多同龄人不敢奢求的目标，他用一切证明自己就是配站在白敬亭身边的人，可哥哥偏偏执拗地认为他自始至终没有长大。我不会后悔的哥，你知道的，还是哥想反悔呢？他说话语气轻柔动作却凶狠，手掌抓着哥哥的臀肉，那样用力一定会留下印痕，他喜欢在兄长身上宣誓主权，现在只剩下最后一步，阴茎冲撞着生殖器的滋味并不好受，白敬亭控制不住求他轻一点，脸上泪水口水混作一团好不凄惨，鸡巴进得太深了，他能感觉到男人性器上每一根经络，一下一下撞开生殖腔的肉壁，尻里为交合准备的水被搅得溢出穴口，吴磊打桩似的抱着他肏，最后成结的时候白敬亭紧紧抱住弟弟，他只觉得意识一直在下坠


End file.
